In connection with the accurate control of fuels for internal combustion engines utilized in automobiles, it has become a common practice to utilize a fuel pressure regulator assembly. Such a device commonly includes a spring loaded diaphragm which functions against a flat surface in a metal-to-metal contact to control the pressure of the fuel that is permitted to flow to the system.
In such a device, it is important to have an accurate control as well as a positive shut-off when the pressure is insufficient.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a fuel pressure regulator assembly incorporating improved construction for controlling and shutting of the flow of fuel.
In copending U.S. application Ser. No. 880,782 filed Feb. 24, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,561, the fuel pressure regulator assembly comprises a housing and diaphragm separating said housing into a first and second chamber. The housing has a radial inlet extending to the first chamber and a connector having an axial outlet is mounted in the housing and extends axially into the first chamber. The connector supports a sealing ring in a groove. The diaphragm supports a valve member that is adapted to engage the sealing ring, and a spring in the second chamber urges the valve member against said sealing ring.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a fuel pressure regulator assembly having novel means for insuring accurate and positive shut-off of the fuel pressure; having a novel sealing ring; and having provision for varying the pressure of the fuel as may be required in use, for example, for boosting the fuel pressure in a turbo supercharged engine.